


Pinky Promise

by weezr



Category: Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Fandom, simon vs - Fandom, svthsa - Fandom
Genre: Brzm, Depression, Depression?, Emo, GOF FUCK, Gay, HANDS PLEASE, Jesus - Freeform, LOVEY BRAK, Lovey Dovey, M/M, References to Depression, Sad, Simon x Bram, angsty, can i type, cute BRAM, cute brzm, gayyy, i promise i dont write like thus, lovey bran, lovey brsm, sad simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezr/pseuds/weezr
Summary: Simon has found himself in a rut of unhappiness. He wishes to be alone, but also yearns for his boyfriend's company. Bram tries to explain that no matter what, he will love Simon.





	Pinky Promise

It's been a long day. The strong autumn smell wafted through the window, and Simon sat still by his phone on his bed. He didn't move it. He didn't even _breathe_ heavy. He sat still and unmoving, not even answering the knocks at his door of his 'cool and badass hipster parents.' He just wanted to be alone. But, still, some part of him hoped his boyfriend would text him and invite him someplace else.

Simon stared at the wall. Bieber lied down, his head sitting carefully on his front legs. Empty snack wrappers and clutter stayed precariously next to him. Simon looked away.

He began to move, flopping his legs off of the bed. However, before he could fully get off of his lifeboat, his phone buzzed. His hand flew towards it, and with a sigh of relief, he noticed it was Bram. He smiled, and tapped the screen to see the message.

Simon's sexy boyfriend: 

_Do you want to go somewhere?_

Simon ushered a giggle at the sight of his boyfriend's screen name. He had sneaked Bram's phone, and changed his name. Evidently, it hasn't been noticed yet. Or, he just didn't mind it.

Semen Queer:

_please. i wanna get out of here_

Simon's sexy boyfriend:

_OK. Good, because I'm actually outside. :)_

Simon jumped up, almost jumping on Bieber. He threw on a jacket, and didn't bother fixing his 'perpetually messy' hair. He opened his door, and waltzed out, followed by his trusty companion. He walked past the living room, emitted a 'I'm going out!' shout, and opened the door.

Bram stood quietly, a single flower in hand. He smiled, "someone told me you might not be feeling your best. Have this flower I picked from your yard."

"You did _not_! Bram, I think I've been underestimating you. You _are_ a romantic," Simon exclaimed. He took the flower, and put it in his shirt pocket, and proudly held a grin on his face. This is what he needed. He needed a good day out with his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. God, he loved that word. And, in fact, it hasn't even been a day out with his boyfriend. It hasn't even been five minutes. But hell if he wasn't already feeling a hundred percent better.

They walked to Bram's car, and got in opposite sides- Bram driving. Simon asked where they were going, and in response, Bram shrugged. Simon basked in the feeling of endless possibilities. Maybe they'd go to Waffle House. Or maybe they'd go hang out at some random park. He didn't care. Anywhere with Bram was enough for him.

They drove in comfortable silence, taking random turns here and there. Breaking the silence, Bram looked over.

"Can I ask you something, Simon?"

Simon looked at him, his stomach vaguely churning. He hated that phrase. He nodded, though, inviting the question.

"You do know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Bram asked, his eyebrows scrunching.

Simon was slightly taken aback. "Of course. Did I give you the impression I was holding back? I'm sorry."

Bram shook his head, "I just meant... you know.. if you're sad, you can talk to me. I want to help you."

"I'm okay. Really," Simon promised.

"Are you sure? I see the difference in how you act. You feel.. scared," Bram said, his voice conveying a certain amount of concern that almost made even Simon feel concerned.

Simon began, "well, I mean, I guess I am. I just," he took a breath, and Bram reached over to hold his hand, "I dont know. I'm beginning to get nervous that maybe I'll end up losing you. I don't want that."

The car continued to move, and Bram held a small moment of silence before replying, "you won't. I don't plan on going anywhere. I promise."

Bram held out his hand, pinky extended. Simon linked his with Bram's. With a small whisper, almost like cracked glass, he ushered two words: "I promise."


End file.
